The Item
by Syl Evanesco
Summary: A half demon half witch loses her parents when she is a young child and now lives with the sisters. Faith is out for revenge against the nameless demon with a little help from the boy who's given her hell all her life.
1. Bye Bye Daddy

"Daddy!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet as his body slid farther into the pool of water laying at our door step. With slimy greenish Yellow hands dragging him from my sight. Before his head completely disappeared from view he yelled a few last words to me.

"Run to the sisters!"

And I did just that. I looked back before the top of his head disappeared beneath the water and once it did, 'it' came back out and I ran, ran like I never had before. I fling open the back door not even bothering to shut it, but 'it' did not follow me to the Halliwell's house, but I did not stop running until I saw them gathered around the fire, just enjoying each others company, Wyatt sitting in Pipers lap, they looked up when I stumbled into their living room.

"My father, needs help." was all I could get out. They knew that my father was a good witch and that as soon as he died I would inherit my powers ( unfortunately I didn't know that at the time) Piper set Wyatt down and joined Phoebe and Paige in orbing over to my house while I was left with Wyatt.

I knew that there was no hope in saving my father. He had talked constantly about the day when the beast with no name would come for him so that he could take me. But he always told me that when he was gone, that it was already arranged that I would live with the Charmed Ones so that I would always be protected. I was only alone with the baby for only a few minutes before their white lighter Chris orbed in. He and I never got along, don't know why but he always thought that my family was evil because of my mother, who was a demon. But the sisters never trusted him about anything so far and they didn't start with that.

"Where's the sisters?" He asked coldly.

I just looked over at him, tears threatening to start spilling as I answered, "At my house. There was a demon." But before he could orb anywhere the sisters orbed back into the room and Phoebe came over and knelt down in front of me, from my seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you dads didn't make it out of the portal." And I let the tears fall as the first few rain drops started to spill outside. Phoebe wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs to what would soon be my bedroom.

The next day when I woke up I didn't want to get out of bed, so I just stayed there thinking, mourning, crying, and cursing my dad for leaving me.

Around lunch time they brought me up some food together and said that they needed to talk to me about something.

"Faith there's something that we need to talk to you about." I nodded and Piper continued, "You know that your mother was a demon and that your father was a witch. Well when you were born he bound your powers. Powers that you would only get back in the time of his passing. And I'm sure that you also know that in his will you were to come and live with us so that we could help you. Your father was a great man, and a very powerful witch, but sometimes was a little jumpy when it came to his and your own safety." she paused as if looking for the right way to say what she wanted. "Faith according to the Elders and your father, your powers, when fully developed will be the most powerful the world has ever seen and that's putting it bluntly." All her words were covered in sympathy and I knew that she wasn't joking. I was powerful and was going to be more powerful than all three of them combined.

But that was two years ago, it is now the year 2007, I am 19 Wyatt is 3 and my powers are powerful and still growing for the time when I battle the beast with no name again.

I had moved most of my belongings into the Hallowell house and sold my old house, after fixing it with a quick spell from the demon attack. New neighbors moved in and I was happy with living with the sisters because with their and Leo's help my powers were becoming well developed. I could already conjure things (a demonic power from my mothers side) and I could transform into a black cat (a power that soon develops into shape shifting, but it's not there yet) Also I can shimmer (demon power) and cast spells, even if they are just pathetic rhymes. Leo said that more powers would more in time and develop into other things. Chris was still in our time and we still weren't getting along. One time we actually used our powers against each other, and right now we're pretty equally matched except for the cat thing. That's one thing that he can't do. Occasionally we would have races, orbing or shimmering to any given location just to see who's power works faster. And even though we would arrive there at the exact same time we argued constantly who won. And it constantly got on the sisters nerves, but having a teenage girl in the house was on the plus side that they could go shopping with.

I had graduated High School already and was taken some night courses in psychology, so that I could do my defense and martial arts classes during the days. I trained constantly, more than Chris if I am correct. I was short, but in my case that was an advantage, also a fact that I was small was a disadvantage because lifting things twice as big as me, without using any kind of power, was difficult. But most of the time when Phoebe wasn't working she was training with me, teaching me things that Cole had taught her in his good days.

It was about 5 in the morning and I was already up and dressed for my morning run. The sisters didn't approve of this because it meant leaving the protection of the manor, but it was relaxing and energizing. Besides, it gives me time to think and by the time I'm done Piper already has breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Faith." Greeted Piper taking a tray of English muffins from the over and letting them cool in the center of the island.

"Good morning, Betty Crooker." she laughed, "I swear with all your cooking I'm surprised I'm not 200 pounds yet."

"It's because the only thing you focus on is training." Said Chris orbing in the doorway as I took a seat at the table with a big glass of water at hand.

"And that's a bad thing? I'd take you on hand to hand combat any day Chris." I said gulping down a ton of water and whipping my lip.

"Later Faith right now we have an innocent issue in the park." He said turning back to Piper acting as if I wasn't even there.

They never let me help with any demons, or at least they wouldn't until my powers were fully developed. "Can I come this time?" I asked Piper but both she and Chris answered.

"No."

Piper continued, "Not until you have more control over your powers." I could tell she was referring to last week when I accidentally transformed the TV into a large Zebra in the middle of the living room.

"I told you it was an accident and I was asleep on the couch, I wasn't even trying to do anything."

"You have the opportunity to wait until you're better, when we got our powers we didn't have that choice. Chris go get Paige, she's at Richards, and knock this time!" she yelled at the swirl of bright blue and white lights. "I'm going to go get Phoebe; stay put and hold down the fort." And she left to go find her other sister. Leaving me alone in the kitchen, like they did every time a demonic problem came up. I couldn't wait until I could fight something real.

I pulled off my sweatshirt and tossed it on the kitchen counter, it was rather hot for a day in San Francisco, normally it was cooler than this at 6 in the morning. I thought nothing of it as I leaned on the counter and gulped down the rest of my water. Living with the Hallowell sisters wasn't all fun and games. There was the occasional fighting, mostly Piper and Paige or Chris and myself. All of it normally over who was the better witch. Piper and Paige though never said that bluntly but lately Paige has been off with her boyfriend. Richard was a nice guy and pretty cute. But the fact that magic didn't set to well with him, turned him evil if he used to much of it, was unnerving not only to me but to Phoebe to. Though for the past few months my powers have been going just a little wonky, even if I won't admit it to the sisters, I did however confide in Leo and he said that it was probably them just adjusting to the new ones that were advancing from the ones that were already there. And that I had nothing to worry about. I could always confide in Leo more than I could anyone else in the family and I don't know why, maybe it was the fact that he wouldn't share my secrets with the sisters or Chris. I tapped my fingers on the table wondering how I would start my daily routine because I liked to mix it up a bit. I walked back upstairs to my room (Which was totally different than any other room in the house with Band and Movie posters everywhere. Along with my own style of bedding and curtains. Black with red roses and solid black curtains and sheets. Sure it was a little high school but my father had given them to me for my 14th birthday and I intended to keep them.) I tossed my sweatshirt into the hamper inside the closet and pulled out a sports bra so I could do some boxing down in the basement while the sisters were away and then it would be me and Chris one on one. He didn't train near as hard as I did, but I know he did some. He just had the problem of being way to cocky. I changed into the black top and walked back downstairs into the basement that was now, thanks to my redecorating, a work out room, with weights and dumb bells in the corner a punching bag set up a little ways from the stairs. Mats on half the floor. Swords, knifes and daggers lined one wall along with a couple axes, martial art sticks, and a dummy that you punched a kicked and it would light up if you hit it hard enough to hurt. A stereo system was now in the other wall to help me focus on fighting and really get the aggression out of me. I turned it on and wrapped my hands to be careful with my wrists and walked over to the punching bag. I punched it over and over again, alternating which hand I used and ended with taking a step back, spinning backwards and landing the back of my foot in the middle of the bag and as it moved a bit of dust came falling down to the ceiling where the screw had been moved. I looked at the clock next to the stairs. It was almost 7. I decided to stop and see if everyone was back or not because I wanted Chris to eat his words. I jogged upstairs and walked into the living room whipping a stray bead of sweat from my forehead with the back of my arm. I didn't sweat that easily and it took a lot of effort to make me do so. Everyone was seated in the living room and Phoebe had the book of shadows opened on the table in front of her.

"Hey, how'd it go with the demon?" I asked taking a seat in one of the over sized chairs next to the couch.

"Lower level demon should only take a potion to vanquish." said Piper who was sitting beside her sister and scribbling down the ingredients on a notepad.

"Where's Paige?" I asked unwrapping my wrists and slumping over in the chair with my arms resting on my knees.

"She decided to go back over to Richards since it doesn't take the Power of Three to get this one." said Phoebe shutting the book as soon as Piper was done. "I've got to help Piper with this could you take this back up to the attic Faith?" I nodded as she pushed the book my way. Surprisingly I have always been able to touch the book, the only problem was I couldn't shimmer it back up there and had to actually carry the thing. Problem, the sisters trusted me with the book, but Chris, whenever I was around, never let it out of his sight.

I picked up the book and turned around to walk upstairs, sure enough Chris was right behind me like a little puppy dog following a bone on a string. I got to the second level of the house when I turned around, nearly causing Chris to run into me.

"Chris, you can trust me with the book. The sisters do don't they?" I said shifting the heavy book into my other arm.

"Yeah well that's them and I don't trust you. You're half demon, look what happened when Phoebe trusted a demon, it almost got everyone killed."

"You said it yourself, half demon. I've been raised by good magic, the only thing that I know is good magic. The sisters have been there for me ever since that thing took my dad and I have been grateful. Give me one good reason why I would want to turn and try to help those that want to kill them. I just think that you're scared because I'm becoming more powerful than both you and Wyatt and you can't take being second best to someone who's younger, smaller, and a girl. But tuff Chris, stop following me."

"Don't flatter yourself Faith, you will never be a better witch than me."

"As you keep telling yourself, but why don't you back up your words for once and take it to the test."

"You got it. Tonight, when everyone's out at the club we'll have a little battle of the powers. Loser will have to do whatever the winner wants for one day."

"Sounds good to me, now leave me alone!" I said turning around and continuing up to the attic.

"Nope, I still don't trust you."


	2. Home Sweet Home

I placed the book back and Chris followed me back down stairs and to the kitchen with the others. They had just finished the potion and were getting ready to go vanquish the demon.

"Come on guys can I please go with you this time?" I was practically begging this time.

"Faith sweetie there isn't going to be any fighting, just a simple potion and that's all." said Phoebe putting some vials into her coat pocket.

"All the more reason that I should be able to go, you said it yourselves. Lower level demon, easy vanquishes. Please?" I gave the most pitiful look that I could muster.

"Well we can't guarantee that there won't be any surprises. They may just be low level demons but they weren't born yesterday. So I guess it's about time that you can come." said Piper gathering her own vials and handing me one. Now I really felt like part of the group. Although I caught Chris's expression out of the corner of my eye and smiled to see that he was unhappy with me going but I couldn't be happier. This was what I was born to do.

Piper and Phoebe lead the way down a shadowed ally while Chris and I tagged along behind. Normally Chris would be in front but they had told him to watch out for me, which he was more than pleased to do just to prove that he was a better witch. Just the whole protecting me part was what he was liable to forget about. Phoebe had given both of us two vials in case of an ambush but it was a lower level demon so Piper also added that we didn't need to worry about it to much, only that not paying attention to whats going on around you could get you injured or killed. I on the other hand was excited about finally getting to go after a demon, even if it was one that was totally weak and worthless. My powers were growing every day and I was learning on lacing more control on them (the only time I've lost control in the past couple of months had been in my sleep when I have a nightmare and start mumbling rhymes) But other than that the sisters said that I was learning quickly. One of the other things that I study up on is reading everything in the book of shadows, even if I can't remember everything that I've read I can remember spells. I just need to work on the finding time to read up on upper level demons instead of my psychology books for the classes I'm taking.

The farther we went into the alley the more anxious I was becoming. I wasn't nervous and I wasn't scared. I could take care of myself and I wasn't scared of death. We turned one last corner before we came to a door on the side of a humongous warehouse. As Piper approached the door she stopped and turned around towards me.

"Chris, don't let anything happen to her." She said and before I could say anything she opened the door.

I looked beside me to the smirking white lighter/witch. That was all he needed was an ego boost. Unlike me he went on these things regularly and it really wasn't fair. They had argued that it was because he was older. He was only 22, not that much older than me.

Inside the warehouse something moved in the loft. A shadowy figure that was the demon of course. What else would it be?

"Chris take Faith and cover the back of the warehouse." Said Phoebe as she and Piper continued forward.

I felt Chris tug my hand and I hated the fact that they were making him be more like my keeper than helper. We walked around stacks and stacks of crates.

"You can stop smirking now if you don't mind." I said in a hushed whisper.

"I'm not smirking."

"Yes you are and Look Out!" I yelled tackling him to the floor as an energy ball flew right over top of where he had been standing. "If you would have been paying attention I wouldn't have to save your ass."

He pushed me off of him and we turned to the demon in front of us. Chris stood in front of me and through a potion bottle. The demon went up in flames and the everything just disappeared. Unfortunately for my taste it wasn't much of a fight. And the vanquish wasn't all that fantastic, but at least I had bragging rights that I saved Power Boy's butt.

Seconds later the sisters came running around the corner. With the vials at eye level ready to be thrown.

"Ok, good, you guys got it." Of course Chris let them know that it was him that did the actual throwing of the potion.

"Hey, don't you forget who saved your butt pretty boy." I said crossing my arms over my chest as we walked out into the sun light that was beating down on us.

"Nobody saw it so you can't prove it."

"Hey, why did you -" but he cut me off.

"Race you back to the manor." and he orbed off.

In all fairness it was a tie but knowing the two of us we argued about it until lunch time when Piper said that the next one who mentioned it would have to do all the house hold chores for a month without any help from powers. Oh yeah since I'm a demon the whole personal gain thing doesn't apply to me and since Chris is from the future it doesn't really matter for him.


	3. Pink Hair

_Drop... Drop... Drop... The rain pours outside as the fresh air awaits for freedom. Soaking the ground, the trees, and everything unprotected. It comes down so hard that it feels like needles against my face and bare skin. Stinging my eyes, blood wanting to run free. Sticking my hair to my neck and shoulders. Water drips down my arms. . . My clothes cling to my skin. It's hard to see, hard to breathe. The cold air makes my lungs contract against my deep shaking breaths. The wind howls and goose bump rise on my arms and done my spine, to the tips of my fingers and toes. Lightning strikes the ground before me, singed, smoking. Thunder soon follows making the earth shake in it's wake. I stumble, palms flat in the mud, my knees are cut and bleeding, covered in blood and mud. I glance up, grey clouds cover the sky with no sign of retreating. Slowly I turn my head to the darkness behind me. He's coming. I could feel his eyes glued to me. Fear took over me. No longer could I feel anything of this world, only my hands pushing me out off the ground and my feet running through the mud beneath me. A roar echoes through the night sky, he is enraged at my actions to try and escape. I keep running in fear of my own life. Tree branches cut my face and arms as I continue. He approaches behind me, leaving damaged ground behind him. I stumble again but this time there is no escape. I see his face through my blurred eyes as he towers over me, rotted teeth smirking, the hunger for flesh increasing. I scream, but I feel nothing._

I shot up in bed, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat.

What the heck was that dream all about?

I didn't know but whatever it was it couldn't be good. I whipped a trickle of sweat off my forehead and climbed out of bed into my dark room. I turned on the lamp and called for Leo.

It only took a few seconds for him to orb into my room with a tired expression on his face.

"What's the matter Faith? What happened to your face?" He asked motioning towards my cheek.

"What are you talking about?" I asked touching my cheek and wincing. "I don't know."

He placed his hand on my cheek and I felt that familiar warm sensation whenever he healed a wound.

"So what did you call me for?" He asked taking his hand away.

So I told him about the dream and about how it felt so real.

When I finished he just looked and studied for me for a second.

"I don't know Faith. It could be just a dream, but what you describe could be what killed your father."

"The thing with no name. The Item is what I've come to call it now."

"Well whatever it's name is it was after you to begin with but got your father. Maybe your powers or your father is warning you that it's going to come back for a second chance at your powers."

"But my powers aren't passive like Phoebes, it couldn't be them. And I've tried summoning my father a thousand times before and nothing ever works."

"Maybe you're trying to summon the wrong person. Maybe you should try bringing your mothers soul back."

"My mother didn't have a soul Leo. She was a demon and I don't see how she could help. It's probably just like you said. Just a dream of old memories or something." I said turning back to my bed. "Thanks anyways and I'm sorry for waking your up."

"That's what I'm here for." He said orbing out and leaving me alone in my room.

I tried to go back to sleep but images kept coming back to me of that face. Well more like half a face with yellow pointed vampire like teeth and wrinkled dead flesh. I could still smell his breath and see the hunger on his cracked cold lips. So I just laid awake under the covers, staring out into the dark.

"I dare you to come get me." I said into the darkness, only half exspecting an answer. But none came.

That next morning I got up as usual, showered, noticed that there were more cuts on my arms and legs that were hidden from my sight last night due to my clothes, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and changed into a button up black blouse leaving two buttons undone at the top and one undone at the bottom and a pair of low rise faded jeans with my black skater shoes. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail and looked at my reflection.

But I needed something. I held out my hand, palm straight up and closed my eyes and concentrated. And within seconds a string of pearls formed in my hand.

I love having no personal gain.

I hooked them around my pale neck and satisfied I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen.

Paige, Piper and Chris were already down there.

"Faith, you look nice today." said Paige.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper before I could answer.

"What? I can't just look nice for the heck of it?"

"Nope, who's the boy?" asked Phoebe taking Pipers cup of coffee and sitting at the table.

"No boy, haven't had time for them in like two years. I just felt like dressing up today." I said trying to convince these people of what I was saying.

Yeah right. They know me better than I do.

"Faith the last time you dressed up was last Christmas when we all went out to eat and that French restaurant La something or another." said Paige.

I took a seat at the table in between Chris and Piper and grabbed a biscuit.

"I'm giving a speech in my Psychology class later and I just wanted to look nice." I said biting off half the biscuit.

"There's a boy in that class." said Phoebe not looking up from the paper.

"Nope I just think she finally realized that she was a girl and decided to dress like one." Said Chris smirking at me.

I glared at him and shoved my elbow into his ribs as he fell out of the chair.

"Shut up pretty boy." I said eating the rest of the food in my hand.

"Can't you guys wait until after I've had coffee to start arguing?" Exclaimed Piper, who got up to get the freshly made batch of coffee after Phoebe downed the rest of her stolen drink.

"He started it!" I protested as Chris climbed back into his chair.

Then he waved his hand inches away from my hair and I caught my reflection in the window.

My hair was pink!

Of all the colors he had to change it PINK!

"Chris you ass, change my hair back now!" This got Pipers attention to turn around as Phoebe was stifling a laugh.

"Chris, I swear you two are like children! Change her hair back and go wash all the cars. No magic! I told you two not to use your powers on each other or you would be punished, now get!" She said shooing Chris out of the kitchen.

After he left everyone was quiet and I debated whether or not to tell them about the dream I had last night. It wouldn't help to worry them and Leo was right. It was probably just a dream.

A very real dream.

"Thanks for breakfast Piper, but I have an early class so I'd better get going." I said waving good bye and leaving the house.

I walked down the steps and over to my car, a black truck sorry I don't know a lot of car names but it's one of the newer models and dug out my keys from my pocket. I had just stuck them in the ignition when Chris appeared at my window motioning for me to roll it down.

"What do you want?" i asked leaning my head against the steering wheel.

"You left your bag inside." He said handing it to me.

"Ok thanks." But what was odd was that I don't remember taking it down to breakfast so I must of left it in my room.

"Don't get into any trouble because no one's going to be here for a while."

"Why what's going on?"

"Leo has a meeting with the elders. Piper is decorating P3 for valintines day, Phoebe said that she's working all night tonight and not to bother her, and Paige has got a new temp job."

"Well it's not like a demon is going to walk into my class say 'I want your powers' and try to take them in front of hundreds of students. Besides, I've saved your ass I can certainly take care of my own."

"You just keep telling yourself that. Oh and Piper had Phoebe put a dress in your room to wear to the club tonight."

"I'm not going."

Heck I'm not wearing no stupid dress.

"Pipers already planning on you being there."

"It's a Valentines Day thing. You need to have someone you love to celebrate it with. Besides, I was just going to do some combat training later and then a run, maybe i will make it. But I'm not wearing the dress."

"Phoebe already got you one. This is one thing that you're not going to get out of Faith. Besides how long has it been since you've actually went out on a date?"

"Two years. So what. I train for battle. Unlike you I have to face this thing eventually and I want to be prepared for it."

"Admit it, you're just scared to love because your mother left you and your father died."

"Shut up Chris before you start talking through your ears." I said shifting the vehicle into drive.

"Touchy aren't we? Just be back in time to leave for the club." He said before I rolled up the window and floored the gas pedal, leaving him standing behind me.

That ass.

That bitch.

I couldn't wait till my powers finished developing because I was going to literally kick his ass one of these days.


	4. The Item

My speech went well I though. It was all on the study of group fears and how they can influence a persons beliefs if something is really happening or not. I got an A and I thought that I deserved it with all the work I put in on it.

It was close to lunch time when I got home but today I didn't feel like training or running. Today I just wanted to do something different.

Ok I think I'm possessed.

Chris was right, nobody was here and the house was unusually quiet.

I tossed my bag back into my room and headed straight up to the attic.

Maybe there was something in the book of Shadows about dreams being some sort of S.O.S or something.

I opened the door but stopped dead in my tracks. There standing a few feet from the book was a man/demon. Wearing tattered black robes, bleach white spicked hair and pitch black eyes.

He was smirking as I got back control of my body. An axe appeared in a puff of smoke in his hand as he took a few steps towards me.

I conjured a sword in my right hand and gripped it with both hands as I blocked his swinging axe. He kept attacking me with it and his blows were hard. He finally knocked the sword out of my hand as I fell to the floor, hastily standing up. His axe was gone and in it's place was a fire ball. I looked him dead in the eye as he smirked one more time, but I swung my foot around, hitting his head as he tumbled to the ground.

"So we're going to play it this way are we?" He growled getting up and landing a kick to my stomach, causing me to fly back into the wall and I crumpled to the floor, my head hitting the marble table that was propped against it.

I staggered back up to me feet ignoring the blood that was now trickling down my neck.

"You're going to die now witch." He said making a dagger appear in smoke in his hand.

He lunged at me, but I dogged him easily.

"You're wrong. I'm not a witch." I said landing a kick to the side of his face and he landed on the floor, the dagger fell out of his hands and I picked it up. "I'm also half demon." I said stabbing him in the chest and backing away as his body erupted into flames.

I sank into the middle of the floor with more blood coming from my head.

I did it.

I killed my first demon.

"Faith?" I looked up through fogged eyes to see who was calling my name.

Chris was standing in the door way rushing to my side.

"What the hell happened?"

"Demon was trying to take the Book of Shadows."

"Explain about that later right now we need to heal you." He said placing his hand on the back of my head.

I closed my eyes as I felt all the blood rush back into my body and the gash close up, good as new.

"Did the demon get away?"

"No I killed it with this dagger that it conjured." I said handing him the dagger that the demon had dropped.

"Do you think you could find him in the book?" He asked as we stood to our feet and walked over to the book.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard." I said opening the book.

Big mistake. My eyes were watery from scanning every page for at least two hours as I stood there and Chris paced not trusting me to stay alone with it.

"I found it!" I said pointing to the page.

"Cotez demon. Lower level. Can conjure weapons easily and shimmer. Cotez are not very powerful, easily vanquished with a potion see next page or a mortal wound. Even though they are of not much power they serve for something stronger than themselves. Normally for a demon with as much power as the source or the one with no name.

"That's it?" I asked.

"well if you vanquished it there should be nothing to worry about."

"Wrong pretty boy. It says that they normally work for something of much more power. Could be the item."

"The what?"

"The demon with no name. I call it the item."

"The one that killed your dad and was after you two years ago?"

"Yes. And Leo thinks that it's coming back for another shot."

"No one's ever vanquished it Faith. How do you think that you can?"

"I don't. That's why I train so much and work hard. I don't want to wuss out and die like my father."

"Some of my inside intelligence say that this thing is stronger than the source himself."

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why it's after me."

"Maybe because you're the offspring of a demon and a witch."

"Don't say offspring. Makes it sound like I was born from the spawn of saten."

"Yeah well you are part demon."

"Shut it pretty boy."

"Why do you call me that?"

"I don't know."

"There has to be a reason."

"There isn't."

"I think that little Faith has a crush on me."

"Shut it Chris." I said and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn red.

"No."

"I swear Chris that you'd better shut your mouth."

"Make me Faith." He said placing his hands on his hips and looking me dead in the eye.

And I did just that as soon as he opened his mouth to talk again I grabbed the back of his head with one hand and pulled his lips down to mine, kissing him hard. I pulled away as he let his head remain close to mine as he gazed into my eyes and placed his hands on my hips and jerked me forward, kissing me hard and long. I eagerly kissed him back as my hands rested on his shoulders. I felt like my insides were on fire as we were together. It wasn't until his tongue rolled across my bottom lip that I jerked my self away from him and turned around.

"Faith what's the matter?"

"We shouldn't have done that." I said touching my lip where his was just there a moment ago.

"Hey I'm not that bad of a kisser."

"It's not that Chris it's just you and me. We just can't. It's just." But I didn't know what to say. I just ran out the door and into my bedroom where I grabbed my dress and shimmered into the office at P3.

I kissed him.

He kissed me.

OMG I thought that I was going to see fireworks there for a minute.

I wanted to hate it. I needed so badly to hate what just happened. We couldn't do that. Not only was it against the rules but it was us. We had hated each other since he had come from the future and that wasn't supposed to change. It couldn't.

Why can't I admit to myself that I hate him.


	5. Living A Lie

"Faith what are you doing in her?" It was Piper closing the door behind her. "I didn't think you'd come till later. Oh and I see you got the dress Chris got for you."

"Chris? I thought Phoebe got me the dress."

"No he got it for you. Made me swear not to tell you so don't tell him I did. But I thought you had that speech to go to."

"Yeah, it finished early so I went home, vanquished a demon and now I'm here."

"Wait. What?"

I knew that was almost too easy.

"Long story short, a demon was trying to steal the book, we fought and I killed it. Lower level demon, Cotez, works for someone of more power but I didn't have a chance to look for it before Chris came."

"Well as long as the both of you are fine then I guess we can look for it after tongiht. So I could really use your help decorating out there."

"Oh yeah, sure." I sad laying the dress on the back of the chair and following her into the main room.

Already half the room was decorated in paper Mache hearts red, white, and pink and there were roses everywhere. The lights were covered in red and pink and all in all it looked romantic so far. I grabbed a strand of ice cycle Christmas light to put up around the bar and stood on the counter to hang them up.

Since Piper was on the other side of the room putting up more decorations I uses my magic to conjure nails to hold them up without having to hammer them in. When I was done with that I hopped off the bar and plugged them in. It looked really cool but a couple of lights were burnt out.

I climbed back on top of it and waved my hand at the dead lights. Immediately they lit back up.

Magic was great.

Piper and I finished all the decorations and the place looked like a lovers hide away. There was only about an hour and a half till opening and Piper had to run home to change and get some last things. I offered to stay there so she wouldn't' have to bother locking up and un locking everything again.

I grabbed some of the card board boxes that had once contained the decorations and began to put them back into storage. This place was so quiet now but soon it would be rocking to My Chemical Romance for hours.

I took a quick glance at my watch. It was almost 8. I had about 15 minutes to get ready for all the employees to start showing up.

For the past hour and fifteen minutes I had been listening to music. And Ipod that I carried everywhere was blasting the beat of American Idiot into my headphones, trying to get all my thoughts of Chris out of my head.

I had already admitted to myself that I thought that he was cute, defiantly a good kisser. But I always thought that he hated me because we were always in competition with each other.

Ok, so I like him! I practically screamed in my head.

But we were supposed to hate each other. The whole who was more powerful thing.

Plus I had the Item to deal with and I couldn't let emotional feelings get in the way this time.

Not like my dad did.

I refuse to die like him.

I picked up the black dress off the back of the chair and went to the bathroom to change. I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. It went down to just below my knees and was kinda flowing down on the sides. The straps across my shoulders were thick but it had a low cut back and a V shaped neck. All in all Chris had good taste. I waved my hand and the pearls changed into a small silver chain with a triqutra charm. But then I looked at my feet and no matter how much I would of loved to stay in my normal shoes I waved my hand at them and they changed into black strap 1 inch heels that made me a bit taller. So now I was like 5'4.

I never did the whole make up thing and I didn't want to start now so with one last glance at myself I walked out and put my clothes back in the office and walked behind the bar just as Piper, Paige and Richard came down the stairs.

Aww how cute Paige and Richard were holding hands.

I bet Pipers not to pleased about that.

"Wow Faith you look wonderful." Said Richard taking a seat beside Paige at the bar.

"Thanks Richard."

"I'm glad that you could make it and take a well deserved break from training" commented Paige.

I helped out getting out drinks and such before Abby, the bartender came in. She didn't seem to be in a very good mood so I didn't stay back there to be in the way long.

My Chemical Romance was already on the stage and tuning their instruments and such getting ready for their performance.

While Piper was arguing with their manager about some financial mumbo jumbo.

I took a seat in one of the private areas with a couple of couches and waited for the place to fill up.

I never really was one to hang out at the club and only came here when Piper needed some help behind the bar or serving drinks. But it was a pretty packed place when I was here.

Slowly people began to pour in here as My Chemical Romance started playing Helena. I tapped my foot to the music, glanced around, careful that no one was watching, waved my hand and a bottled water appeared on the table in front of me.

"You really should be more careful with your magic in public. Some one could see you."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Chris rounded the corner to the couch and stood a few feet from me.

"What do you want?" I asked taking a sip of my water and not looking at him.

"To talk."

"What happened earlier was a mistake." I said still not looking at him.

"Then why did you do it?"

"To shut you up."

"You could of punched me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know if you felt what I did or if I'm hopping for something that won't be there." He said quickly.

This time I looked up at him. "Chris we can't."

"So you did feel it?"

"It doesn't matter what I felt the point is that it's against more rules than Leo and Piper broke plus you're from the future. It's just complicated."

"Would you just tell me if you felt that or was that only me Faith."

"I like you Chris! Ok, is that what you want to hear."

Neither one of us said anything for a moment and I just took a sip of my water.

Why on earth did I just tell him that?

Ego boost here we come.

"I like you to." He said calmly.

Not exactly what I was expecting him to do but hey, it worked.

"No you can't. We can't Chris."

"Yes we can, come with me." He reached down and grabbed my hand dragging me back into the office where the music was quitter and we could hear each other better.

"Faith I think I'm in love with you." He said holding me by my shoulders and looking deep into my eyes.

"You can't."

"Yes I can. And I do."

"And what's going to happen when they," I nodded my head upwards, "find out. They'll strip you of your wings here and send you back to the future. And me, they'll probably vanquish me because I'm half demon."

"They won't find out. We can hide it."

"For how long Chris? How long do we have to live a lie to the people that are now my family? Do you know how hard that it's going to be?"

"Faith every time I see you I want to touch you. I don't care if no one knows and I don't care if we have to sneak around, treating each other like crap and making up for it later."

"Why the sudden change in attitude Chris? Why no more half breed mumbo jumbo?"

"Because today I realized that you could of died and no one was there to help you and I didn't want to take that chance on it happening again. I care about you Faith, I'm just sorry that it took me this long to say it."

"Chris I -"

"Don't think Faith, just feel it. Do what you feel is right. If you don't think that you can return those feelings I understand and won't attempt to do this in secret, but if you can please tell me." He said, his face was closer to mine now, just a mere inch apart.

Great now what do I do?

I don't know what to say and can't think of anything for once in my life.

I opened my mouth but not a sound came out. I could see a little disappointment in his eyes that I didn't say anything but I gently placed my lips on his.

It didn't take that long for him to recover as he kissed me back, slithering one hand onto my lower back and another one around my neck, pulling me closer into his chest as my hands rested there. But this time when his tongue begged for entrance I granted it and the feeling that I got when his tongue collided with mine was unbelievable. I felt like my knees were going to give away as he caressed my tongue, causing me to moan into his mouth. The hand that was resting on my neck reached up and pulled out my hair tie, letting my hair fall down far below my shoulders and he ran his fingers through it. As he kissed me harder I ran my nails lightly across his chest and his grip around my back tightened, but I slowly pulled my head away from his.

"What's the matter?" He asked still running his hand through my hair.

"The others are going to wonder where we've gone off to."

"Oh yeah, I guess I'd better let you get back out there, I've got to go do something." He started to orb away but I grabbed his arm.

"No please stay."

"Won't they suspect something?"

"Just one dance. Tell them that it's your way of apologizing to me for earlier."

"Ok, and Faith,"

"Yeah?"

"We can make this work." He said quickly kissing my lips before we exited the room and found our selves on the dance floor, my body pulsing to the music.

Our one dance turned into dancing the whole night, and lucky for us that Piper was to busy with work and everything, and Paige and Richard were over on one of the couches making out, way to busy to notice out dancing was getting more than friendly.

After a while though the people began to leave and the band started to pack away their stuff. Paige and Richard left a while ago to go to some fancy restaurant for a late dinner, while Piper was fussing about getting all the decorations down.

"Faith you go on and get home I can take care of taking everything down."

"You sure? I can stay and help if you want."

"You've been a great help with setting a lot of stuff up. Just go home a rest, and Phoebe and I will look into the demon stuff tomorrow."

"Ok, well the club rocked tonight Piper." I said before turning back to the office to change into my normal clothes.

I quickly did back up my shirt the way I had done it this morning and changed my shoes back into the kind that didn't make my feet kill me, and shimmered back into my bed room.

I hung up the dress, kicked off my shoes and without changing I jumped into bed and closed my eyes.

That's when I felt weight being put down on the other side of my bed.

"Mind if I join you?" It was Chris.

"I rolled over so that I could make out his figure in the dark.

"Piper is going to be way to tired to check up on you tonight and Phoebe will probably stay at the office all night." He said as though reading my thoughts.

"Sure." I said as he slid himself underneath the covers and pulled me against him with his arms.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you always tease me? You know and make the I'm more powerful than you thing into a bigger deal than it was?"

"Because it was the only way to draw your attention to me. Whenever I gave you a compliment or said something nice it was like you didn't hear me."

"But why are you doing this to yourself? You're from the future, don't know already know what's going to happen to me there?"

"That's the weird thing Faith. Where I came from the thing that killed your father had killed you two that night, along with a bunch of other innocents."

"So I was supposed to die two years ago?"

"No, our destines are what we make them to be. And you changed yours by running for help instead of trying to fight the thing yourself."

"I feel weird now."

"Why what are you thinking about?"

"That I'm 19 and technically you're not even born yet, but you're here in a 22 year old body. I just find that a little creepy."

"Hey, age doesn't matter that much. Besides, right now I'm still older than you."

"Yeah it's just really weird when I think about it though."

"Well don't think about it like that then. Think of me as an average guy who's not from the future."

"Yeah an average half witch half whitlighter."

"Ok so it still sounds weird."

Yeah it does. Now what about you? You pretty much know all about my past, what about yours?"

"You pretty much know all of it. Bad place to grow up in. Wyatt takes over everything for power and wants to kill me."

"That's not what I meant Chris. Never mind, I'm tired I'll ask you again in the morning." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and resting my head on him chest, letting my heavy eye lids fall as sleep caught up with me soon.

Unfortunately that dream came along with it.


End file.
